


say kimchi

by harukkum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Unbeta'd, Vlogger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: hansol’s hand is on the camera as soon as he gets up out of bed, done out of muscle memory after having done this for nearly several months now. his feet immediately drag him to the bathroom afterwards as he turns the device on and flips the monitor up as he starts recording for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoongibrando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongibrando/gifts).



> MERRY XMAS KALI T_________T !!!!!!!
> 
> i kept a note abt the au u wanted to see shoesol be written abt n i kept thinking abt how this would go down when rly what else than domestic fluff for a vlogger au ((rly i've just watched too many vloggers tbh)). like when i was writing this i kept thinking abt wahlietv when i was still actively watching them n hello here we are LMAO
> 
> i'm still sobbing abt ur present for me so i hope u like this okie ;______; ilu

hansol’s hand is on the camera as soon as he gets up out of bed, done out of muscle memory after having done this for nearly three years now. his feet immediately drag him to the bathroom afterwards as he turns the device on and flips the monitor up as he starts recording for the day.

“here’s to a new day, everyone,” he says as an introduction to the camera. his smile is sleepy and dazed, but he still bores a positive air even through the camera lens.

“hey josh,” his voice comes out scratchy as he greets his roommate who’s already brushing his teeth.

“herrrh,” the older of the two raises his hand and offers a small smile. hansol makes a note to mosaic his mouth just for courtesy reasons.

the brunet sets the camera down in a lift he has attached to the mirror in front of the sink, allowing the other to finish up with his dental care before taking over with his own morning routine. in the meanwhile, joshua takes it into his own hands to bring the camera with him into his room to get dressed and ready — thankfully, making a wise choice to leave it in a corner that doesn’t angle it to his closet to change.

just as he’s strolling to his wardrobe, he backtracks to his bedroom door and pokes his head out to call across the apartment.

“hey, we’re going out to eat breakfast, right?”

toothpaste foam and spit echoes from the bathroom — “yeah! we’re meeting with everyone else for bowling at 1 too.”

“got it!”

/

slipping on his canvas shoes and headphones, he takes the camera back into his hands as he steps out of the apartment first, joshua following afterwards to lock it up and go ahead to the parking garage.

they have breakfast at a restaurant that’s been raving lately because of the portion sizes for hot stone bibimbap — hansol makes a note to have this part of the footage be a time lapse when he edits this. they eat in peace for the most part, only having one part slow down to real time when a corgi walks over to them from the table diagonal to them. it sits at their feet, smiling happily at them as the owner, a father having breakfast with his child, waves at them and gently apologizes if little ‘mandu’ (hansol still wonders why people name their pets after food but he’s not one to judge too much) is bother them. joshua smiles, shaking his head as he sets down his spoon to reach and pet mandu as he makes small conversation with the man.

mandu waddles back to his owners, staying beside the legs of the child’s chair when hansol and joshua are about to leave, waving goodbye to them as they leave the terrace.

it’s when they settle inside the car does hansol turn off the camera to settle in his lap while buckling himself in and they head off.

“it’s only 11 now — ideas on what to do?” he says this in korean. the words rolling off much easier than when he stutters every now and then in english. albeit he’s known joshua for more than long enough, the older understood his comfort when speaking in the country’s language despite his english flowing better after a few months of rooming together.

“to the market? the fridge is almost empty at home and you said you wanted to have dinner at home tonight,” joshua answers back in english.

it’s become natural for one to speak in their dominant language while the other speaks in the other — which makes sense honestly. it was no problem for the two, they could still understand each other.

joshua’s grip on the steering wheel loosens when they stop at an intersection, his gaze shifting from the road for a moment to indicate his full attention on the younger. “what’d you want for dinner anyways?”

they get to the market nearby their apartment, the one that always has the ahjumma sisters selling fruit nearby that hansol likes buying grapes and bananas from, and he takes his place behind the cart as he follows joshua through the aisles. he’s not particularly paying attention while the other’s filling up the cart — his body moves through muscle memory and basic observation of when to go and stop without hitting anyone (or anything — the can accident shall never happen again).

“hyung, can we grab chocolate too? for desert,” he reasons.

it doesn’t stop joshua from laughing quietly, well aware of his roommate’s love for affection. “we can make chocolate covered strawberries if the ahjummas are selling anything today, sure.” he’s quick to add, “i’m pretty sure you love chocolate more than you love me, dude.”

hansol snorts at that, rolling his eyes as he grins at the other. “it’s pretty up there, i guess. i want the meiji chocolate.”

“picky.”

“it’s the _best_ quality,” he retorts with a short imitation of seungkwan’s voice.

they (read as: joshua) grab a pack of seaweed, tofu, a jar of kimchi (“dude, we could just make it.” “not unless you wanna do it yourself, hansol.”), plus whatever else sounds good for dinner (“can we get chicken?” “unless you have more confidence in cutting it up than you do fish.” “…okay, we’re ordering then.”). they pass on the drinks for now, opting to just stock up on more juices and flavoured milk than anything just because who knows when hansol’s family would come visit and sofia needs something other than water (they say that when really, it’s more for the sake of chan should he choose to pop up anytime soon at their place).

joshua stops just as they step into another aisle, twisting his neck to catch hansol’s attention when he’s absentmindedly scanning over the shelves of various soup broth powders stacked on the shelves. “i thought you’d be vlogging this?” he raises an eyebrow.

the younger blinks out of his daze, head shifting left and right to recall what he did with the device before leaning back on the cart handle. “left it in the car. i wanted more footage for bowling later, and you said you wanted to film a cover of breakeven before dinner tonight.”

“ah,” joshua nods at this, turning back with a small grin to continue their search for ingredients. “yeah, you’re right. you packed it in the bag and put it behind your seat, right?”

“mmhm.”

when they step out of the store, joshua’s heading to the car while hansol walks with a quicker pace to get some fruits from the ahjummas.

“hi, do you have any good tasting strawberries today, auntie?”

“hansol-ah, you know auntie always has good tasting fruit! here, take this box.”

/

everything’s dropped off and stored in their fridge and cabinets at home before they’re headed off to the bowling gathering — they’re late but joshua reasons that they can say they were fashionably late. hansol slaps his shoulder while cackling in his seat.

while on their drive, the younger pulls out the camera once again once they’ve stopped at an intersection nearby to give a small update.

“okay, so we just finished breakfast and grabbed some groceries for dinner tonight. i just wanna eat the chocolate, to be honest” — joshua visibly rolls his eyes before pressing down lightly on the gas pedal — “i saw that.”

“saw what?” the older feigns innocence but really, the both of them have a good amount of sarcasm and jokes between them.

“you circling the free chicken samples. scouting out the best chicken in the world, hyung?”

“chocolate to you is chicken to me — it’s up there.”

hansol makes an exaggerated face, eyes widening while his lips circle into an ‘ohh’ at that response.

“oh shut up, we both know it’s true,” joshua laughs.

yeah, it’s pretty true.

/

so the teams for bowling are split up this way —

team one:  
01\. seungcheol  
02\. wonwoo   
03\. hansol  
 04. mingyu

“visual team for short,” seungcheol grins. everyone else but their team roll their eyes excessively, especially junhui.

team two:   
01\. soonyoung   
02\. junhui   
03\. minghao   
04\. chan

“‘make mama proud’ team,” soonyoung chimes.

“what kind of name is that?!” says minghao, then is echoed by everyone else.

team three:   
01\. jihoon   
02\. jeonghan  
 03. seokmin   
04\. seungkwan   
05\. joshua

“talent team then,” which is agreed upon by all the members of said team.

— with three lanes reserved per team. the team with the most points chooses the penalty for third place.

most of them are there pretty much for the pizza and other snacks that scatter around their tables, but they all take part in knocking down pins. even jihoon, whose quietly urged by hyung line to just relax and laugh with friends.

hansol’s catching this all on camera, even holding it while he’s swinging his ball down the lane. joshua’s face pales when he thinks the other is about to drop it mid-swing because _holy shit, that’s the only camera they bought_ together _with five months worth of paychecks from the both of them_. it doesn’t drop though. thank god.

mingyu makes the mistake of somehow driving too much power in showing off his bowling ‘skills’ by rolling his ball down ‘make mama proud’ team’s lane, to which sets off not only his team but also minghao questioning even his bowling abilities. hansol catches that on camera too and he’s literally cackling to the point that the camera’s shaking furiously. he’ll regret that just a tiny bit when editing later.

joshua’s turn ends in him striking down all the pins after he turns away and makes a smug pose.

“and the crowd goes wild!” he shouts in english, and their side of the bowling alley roars in the cheers of thirteen boys getting excited by the amount of “swag” (honestly it sounds funny when they’re all saying it at once when he goes back to his seat because they sound something like the seagulls from finding nemo) american hyung has to do that on his first line up.

“hyung hyung hyung,” hansol’s calls as he rushes his way over to joshua, who’s packing a mouthful of fries just as the camera is practically shoved in his face.

after scarving down his food in a few chews with a hand over his mouth, he raises his eyebrow at the sudden summoning. “yes?”

“hi,” hansol giggles and is already rushing back before the other can even slap his shoulder for the sudden change in character. he’s definitely not used to an overexcited hansol — he’s pretty sure no one is. (he’s getting flashbacks to that time hansol tried to pull some shit aegyo during a dare video they posted a few months ago).

three hours are killed in playing with the lot of them hyping each other up to win, win, _win_ — “as long as we’re not last place,” jeonghan settles.

the winner is settled between the score totals of 630, 1004, 1010 — all in the same order that they had settled their teams in.

‘make mama proud’ team discusses what visual team’s punishment should be. the losing team is pretty much sweating bullets aside from hansol, not too worried for what should come since they lost anyways.

“here, hyung,” he hands the camera over to joshua when first place decides on getting piggybacked by his team all the way out of the building. the older can’t wait to see the comments when this bit comes out on this week’s vlog.

“hansol-ah, piggyback me to our apartment too!” he jokes while walking behind the group.

hansol shoots him a short glare that easily melts into a passive, “no, i’ll pass, hyung.”

it makes joshua laugh again and he rubs the younger’s back gently as he twists the camera to face them as they retreat back to their car.

/

while hansol’s setting up the tripod in the living room, the older brunet adjusts the two spotlights that stand three feet away from the camera, moving away from them for a moment just to adjust his guitar on the couch.

“ah, hyung — did you wanna use the camera mic this time or do you want me to grab the mics out of the closet?”

joshua thinks for a moment, then nods as he looks up at him from his seat on the sofa, tuning up his instrument. “could you grab the mics then?”

“mkay.”

/

the cover for breakeven’s posted up first after dinner, mainly because hansol doesn’t need to do a lot of editing for this other than lighting exposure and also mixing the audio.

he’s only strayed away from his laptop for five minutes after the video’s posted later that night — he sees at least thirty comments along the lines of:

‘ _omigOSH!!! HE’S AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN TTTTTTTTTTTT_ ’

‘ _아ㅏㅏ 슈아 정말 잘생겼다~_ ’

‘ _honey sweet voice ~_ ’

and that’s enough for him to laugh a little before he gets started on working on the vlog for this week.

“what’re you laughing about?”

speak of the devil.

joshua’s pulling out the chocolate covered strawberries from the fridge, joining hansol on the sofa before he holds one up for the younger to feed on.

he takes it in gratitude, biting off the entire chunk that’s been dunked in chocolate before answering, “the comments. i think they like this cover more than your sunday morning one.”

the older brunet fakes a shocked gasp, to which hansol responds with more giggles before snuggling up a little more against him whilst simultaneously editing and checking the comments.

“don’t ‘what?!’ me, hyung. you’ve sang that song more than enough times, and there are at least _three_ covers of it on our channel already.”

“no more chocolate for you then—“

“what, no. feed me more please.”

and he’s met with a chocolate covered strawberry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's not having a good holiday so far or just needing a smile, [watch this because i always smile :'))))](https://vine.co/v/5MPaUbKVUWj)
> 
>  
> 
> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
